


Letting Loose, Embarrassment and Anger Because of it All

by Doctorwithnoname222



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorwithnoname222/pseuds/Doctorwithnoname222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the stress of being gone so long the crew go to a club.</p>
<p>A little roughhousing and a start to a weird poly family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Loose, Embarrassment and Anger Because of it All

**Author's Note:**

> So this character is a bit confusing.
> 
> Originally she was sent to the ship to be a friend to the Captain, help in Sciences and Engineering. After being harassed by the Doctor many times to go into a physical she took it upon herself to make sure she didn't, with permission from Kirk. Begrudgingly McCoy never bothered her about it.
> 
> Later on they find out she isn't who she seems. Between her ability to change her body (due to an accident while in Starfleet as a kindergarten teacher) to any shape or form. The fact that her only human body parts where her reproductive ones due to the thought from her nanites; To reproduce in any kind of way a replica or close enough of herself and her ability to create Holo-screens in mid air. Never mind that her fake name was caught on by Spock, the entire ship with the exception of Kirk and Gaila stopped trusting her.
> 
> Her open views on Poly lifestyle, her physical body 99% metal, her sarcasm and absolute hatred for Human's but, willingness to give anyone a second chance, she is looked at as an oddity.

The heat from bodies as her sequence dress shimmered in the darkness of the club seemed to be getting to the pinkette as Gaila laughed over the loud music. Her eyes closed as her arms above her head sway a bit. Lips painted red and bitten to her blue dress that resembled the ones on the ship and knee high black boots, she sways her hips while jutting her chest. Thin, lithe body grinding with the redheaded Orion woman as they gather sweat down their backs, Sky grins as she gains the attention of a few of the male crewmates she intentionally going after.

Female hands glide over her hips as she whips her head to Gaila who giggles in her halter bikini in red and gold to match her knee length skirt. "Thank God, for leave!" The pinkette tells her who laughs out ever so musically.

"Which one do you want?" The green skinned woman asks as both look at the four men at the very back. "There is the Captain, great in bed." Telling Sky she nods happily only to get a scoff. "Fine... Well there is Spock?"

"Uhh... No. Pulling a sword from a stone would be easier." Facing the redhead Sky bites her lip as her hands rest on Gaila's hips.

Thinking she turns to the two men left who look like they would rather be back on the ship and yet drinking. "Mister Scott or Doctor McCoy?"

Spinning the red dressed woman she ponders bringing her in closer. "Honestly?" Earning a emphatic nod she blushes red, ducking her head next to Gaila's ear she pauses. "I can't choose." The tinted green skinned woman gapes in surprise. "Well I am Omnisexual with a preference for Poly Coupling." Earning a sigh and a nod she adds. "Besides, I love their brains so much."

Gaila raises her brow confused as the two men who where drinking look at them directly, as Kirk points at them while looking at the two comrades. "Oh God..." The pinkette whispers to the redhead barely catching her friends shock until she turns meek in her arms. "What the hell?" She frets as the green skinned woman winces shuffling the woman in her arms off to the side.

"It's probably nothing." She whispers as her friend reshapes her body to a more thicker, less toned version of her old self. 

"I am attracted to what they know, like Scottie talking about Engines and Lenny,"

"Wait, you call him Lenny?"

"Not to his face! Anyway, when he goes into Doctor Mode, crises or not, huge turn on. And Lenny around kids..." Trailing off the pinkette blushes red before ducking and squirming. "Kay, I need to go. Now..." Shifting her eyes to the exits she looks about before slipping out of the club, not noticing Doctor McCoy had too.

Slipping out into the darkness after tugging on her black full length coat she doesn't notice Gaila flail a "What the heck where you thinking?" shrug at Kirk who looks at her bemused and a bit drunk. Scottie pats his Captain's shoulder, shaking his head as he tugs on his coat and toque.

Sky does not notice four guys in dark clothing out to grab her by the arms and into the alley until it's too late. Mouth covered to cover her non-existent screams, she bites the hand earning a yelp. Berating herself for wearing a coat that can't shift the pinkette slips her hands in the sleeves pushing foreword while grinding her heel into a mans boot. Earning another yelp she grins digging her elbow into his gut, easily bruising his ribs as he flails back. Turning to the other three Sky grips her flat footed boots into the ground making them unable to slip as she barrels into one at his hips flipping him over flat onto his back.

Unbeknownst to her, the two officers that had walked out took care of the other two men as she pants. The momentum still making her right leg pull foreword into the darkness as she hears the two huff out a few breaths. Turning she looks down at her wool coat in disgust. "And I got that on a bargain... Bloody buggers..." She mutters a Scottie chuckles alerting him to her. Looking up she gasps, still posed for a fight as she looks up through her long bangs. "S-Sc-Scott!" The pinkette stutters out in surprise before turning to McCoy as he brushes a hand through his hair thinking about how to explain the fight in a log. "Doc-Doctor McCoy?" Eyes slipping to their mechanical faze she turns from Scottie who seemed to have gotten several bruises forming on his cheek as the Doctor got one on his temple and a few on his sides. Pouting Sky rushes to them, Scottie first as she runs her hand on his cheek, nanites slipping from her "skin" to heal his injuries before going back into her body. Biting her lip the shorter woman winces until it's finished and kisses the phantom injury lightly. "Thank you Mister Scott." She whispers honestly in the alleyway quietly before slipping over to the Doctor, earning an abashed chuckle and smile.

"Doctor?" Turning to McCoy as he looks a bit frozen she tilts his head up a bit, healing his injuries the same way. A shiver goes through her body in the cool night air as she heals earning a coat on her shoulders from the redhead Scot who shrugs. "Thank you." She softly whispers to the engineer as she faces the brunette, earning a spark of a look from the quiet Southerner. "Darlin', unless you want me to strip you of your many shirts to get at your ribs, we have to go back." She tells him, coaxing him to move with her back to an empty shuttle. Nodding to the operator to go back, she untucks his t-shirt and plaid shirt.

Pulling the garments away from the effected area, Scottie coughs indiscreetly as she crouches between McCoy's legs. "Oh get off Scottie..." She mutters earning a chuckle back as she sets her hands on the dark haired mans abdomen. "Goodness... Easy fix." She whispers to no one as she heals the unspeaking man who looks at the celing to ignore her.

Barely touching his skin she finds the skin easily repairable. "Doctor..." A soft growl slips out as she looks up at him earning shaky glances between the men. "Why didn't you get your stitches logged in the Med Bay Logs?" Her deadly whispers is added with the bite of her very short nails into his opposite healthy hip that she had been using to steady herself with.

Scottie looks down ashamed as he knew about the small wound from the other day when McCoy was helping him in Engineering. "It wasn't important and I didn't feel it was necessary." The brunette replies doing his best to stare her down only to earn a worried look despite her mechanical blue and steel eyes.

"Fine, you are on temporary leave of duty unless there is an emergency on the ship."

"Which there always is." His voice sounds as he sarcastically remarks under his breath, earning a sharp slap to his hip. "Ouch, woman!"

"And, I will be doing your paperwork from now on. You must read it over before signing it." Sky adds as she finishes healing both wounds leaving the muscle bruises on purpose. "Comply?" His mouth opens like a fish, to which Scottie shakes his head emphatically.

"Fine, you win." Standing from between his legs to grab a handle from the roof of the shuttle to steady herself she misses both of the men eyeing her as she walks to the front to help the operator with docking. 

Scottie points to her back and gapes, mouthing silently "Oh my god!" to McCoy who nods slowly agreeing wide eyed.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I wanted to portray the "fight scene" as much as possible as I would handle it. I honestly don't scream, I freeze, so instead of having her freeze, I gave her a little knowledge to tip the guy over. Willing to rewrite if anyone has any pointers. I know I suck at writing. :P


End file.
